Tales Of A Maelstrom
by Johnnyroggers248
Summary: Naruto has defeated Madara at the Valley of the End however something surprising happens to Naruto at the end of this battle. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far.
1. Prolouge

At the Valley of the End, Ironically enough where this whole journey began, one descendant of the Senjus and the founding father of the Uchihas glared at each other. One standing on Hashirama Senju's head and the other standing on his own. The one standing on Hashirama's head was a good 6'3" at the age of 20. He had bright blond hair that glowed like the sun, with cerulean blue eyes that showed nothing but determination. He was wearing a black trench coat courtesy of one of his many recently deceased friends, with a sword strapped to his back, his mother's sword for that matter (picture the original Dante's rebellion except instead of a skull it was Kurama's head breathing flames toward the tip of the sword),He had on black standard issue ANBU clothing, which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants that were tied off with ninja tape at the bottom of his pants which lead to his black combat boots. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he was currently facing none other than Madara Uchiha (same as canon in description).

"It's over Madara, your army defeated, your plans destroyed, Konoha and the Will of Fire remain strong. It's time that I end this, then the world will finally be able to have the peace that I have been seeking." Said Naruto

"Is that what you believe boy. That with my death there will come peace to this world. Ha don't make me laugh. There will never be true peace, it is a figment of imagination that just doesn't exist. Now I will end you in the next move! NARUTO!" Madara shouted as he jumped from his statue towards Naruto readying his Susanoo which he would unleash on the boy.

"Your welcome to try!" Naruto shouted back as he stood his ground and created a Rasenshuriken to counter whatever Madara was about to do. However, neither he or Madara were prepared for the call of a third party jutsu.

"KIRIN" Sasuke Uchiha shouted as a giraffe (look it up kirin translated means giraffe no joke) made completely of lightning descended on Madara taking him out of the sky.

"About time brother, and where have you been, please don't tell me you were with Sakura this whole time!" Naruto stated with a slight smirk of his face.

"You know how clingy she is brother, I barely got away to come help you!" Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do not interfere with this battle I know I have already lost but I wish to test my belief against his to see who is stronger." Madara stated as he returned to the top of his own head.

"Yeah rig…" Sasuke started before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"It's alright Sasuke, I will battle you Madara but you must surrender no matter the outcome of the battle do you understand!" Naruto shouted across to Madara.

" _He has to be stupid to think Madara Uchiha would give up just like that all because he was beaten and he may not even be beaten. I don't know if Naruto can even do this alone"_ Sasuke thought as he gave a strange look to his brother in all but blood before turning to look at Madara's reaction only to widen his eyes in shock at what he heard.

"Very well after all this is over I shall fight no more." Madara said

"Good, now be prepared to lose" Naruto stated as he and Madara charged at each other.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

"How? How are you so strong?" Madara asked as he lay at the feet of his greatest foe since he fought Hashirama.

"I'm as strong as I am because I fight to protect those that are precious to e, even if they do believe I am a demon. They are still worth fighting for, of course I have my friends that I fight for as well. I fight to protect the village that I love and for the people I love. That is why I am as strong as I am." Naruto answered Madara's question.

"I see then as my last request I ask that you allow me to transplant my eyes to you so that you will be able to use my power for something I never was able to use them for, protecting my home." Madara asked.

"Very well but I want Sasuke to be here to make sure nothing goes wrong." Naruto replied.

"That is fine with me" Madara said.

 **1 SURGERY LATER**

"Wow these really do change one's perspective huh. It;'s like everything is moving in slow motion. Man this is gonna take some time to get used to. I might just leave them on though, what do you think Sasuke, I think my chakra reserves are large enough." Naruto asked as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Do what you want brother I don't care I have to get back to Konoha before Sakura starts destroying a training field out of worry." Sasuke replied taking off into the trees.\\\

"Alright see you in a bit I want to test some of these powers!" Naruto shouted after Sasuke who waved back at him, letting Naruto know he was heard.

"Did you forget that I was still here?" Madara asked in an indignant voice. He, one of the most powerful ninjas in existence, simply forgotten by another person.

"No but the author did for a bit, he told me to tell you he was sorry though. Now what can you tell me about your Sharingan?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Madara.

"Well you've pretty much seen all of the abilities that I can use with it. However not every Shharin. . ." Madara was interrupted.

"Yea, Yea, Yea lets see, what was that one move Kakashi used was. Oh that's right Kamui. Now lets try this. KAMUI!" Naruto said as he tried and succeeded in opening up a dimensional rift. Unfortunately, what Madara was trying to say was that every Sharingan was different and that each one had its own special power. Madara's sharingan was powerful however so it was able to sort of replicate abilities it had seen, so Obito's EXCLUSIVE kamui was able to be used in a half assed way. Therefore, when the dimensional rift was opened it began to suck everything that was around it in to it.

Knowing that this would happen Madara had already begun tree hopping back to Konoha to let Sasuke know just what happened to Naruto, who was being sucked up by said dimensional rift. Not knowing what was going on Naruto was unable to act in time and was completely sucked into the portal heading for a new dimension and a brand new adventure.

 **A.N: Alright so this is my first fic and I want to know how I did on the prologue. If you think I should keep writing let me know. Also this will be a Naruto X Velvet X Magilou X Eleanor fic. If there are any requests for Konoha girls let me know however I will not be putting Hinata or Sakura into the harem.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: SO I have officially decided on the harem members. There are five and they have already been chosen. Here they are:  
**

 **Harem List:**

 **Velvet Crowe**

 **Magilou**

 **Eleanor Hume**

 **Seras**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki**

 **I have also decided that Naruto will have a weapon. What type of weapon you will discover later. I thank everyone for their support in continuing this story and I guess I have to put this here too.**

 **I do not own the rights to Naruto or Tales of Berseria.**

 **Now on with the story:**

 **SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Three figures are seen walking down the road towards the bustling city of Konoha.

"God what has it been. Seven Years since I've seen this place. I don't know how I feel about coming back here." the man said. He was standing at a height of 6'3". He had long, spiky golden hair and deep purple eyes.

"Well you were in another dimension entirely. It's no real surprise that there were alterations to time itself. You were in my world a year, but that's seven years here." The woman answered. She had long, messy black hair tied with a bandage around the tips and she had amber eyes. She dressed in dark colors and tattered clothing, and her left arm was perpetually bandaged under the dark black cloak she was wearing.

"Daddy, is this your first home?" The little girl with them asked. She had brunette hair and Black eyes. She stood at around 4'5" and was wearing a black coat with a red button up shirt and black pants with black boots on. (Picture Resident Evil 6 Ada Wong, but more appropriately).

"It was at once my home, yes, but my home is wherever you and your mommies are." The man stated as they walked up to the eternal gate guards of Konoha.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Kotetsu asked.

"What! It's only been seven years, do you really not recognize me?" Naruto asked as he pulled down his hood.

"Naruto!" Izumo exclaimed

"Man everyone thought you were dead after we heard what happened to you from Madara." Kotetsu stated.

"Wait, Madara was allowed back into the village?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not, he was banished from Konoha or don't you remember academy history lessons?" Izumo said jokingly.

"Haha very fun. Dock my intelligence all you want." Naruto replied

'Daddy who are these people." Asami asked.

Both Kotetsu and Izumo's jaws ended up on the ground after that statement. Naruto, a father, better yet Naruto losing his virginity before them. Oh whoo is life cruel.

"There old friends of man sweetie. Ahh let me introduce you all. Izumo, Kotetsu, one of my wife's Velvet Crowe, and my daughter, Asami Uzumaki-Crowe." Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"I would say it's nice to meet you but it's rude to lie. Now Naruto can we go met my godmother-in-law already or what." Velvet asked /demanded.

"Yes dear we are on our way. It was good seeing you guys again, I'll catch up more with you later. Come on dear, sweetie, right this way." Naruto said.

As they walked Naruto was continuously pointing out landmarks and all the different sites that Konoha had to offer. Never noticing that the people that were seeing him started whispers about the hero of the wars return.

 **BACK AT THE GATE**

After Izumo and Kotetsu were able to pick their jaws up off the floor, they processed what Naruto had said in their brains.

"Wait, did he say 'one of my wifes' as in he has more than one wife?" Kotetsu asked

"I think he did Kotetsu and if what he said is true and the others are as hot as the one we just saw I am a very jealous and envious man right now." Izumo stated as Kotetsu nodded in agreement.

 **AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

Naruto and co were walking towards the Hokage's office in comfortable silence as he allowed Asami to ride on his shoulders and Velvet was holding his hand.

"I wonder what the others got up too?" Naruto asked.

"Probably into some sort of trouble because of Magilou." Velvet stated.

"Mama, don't be so mean to Magi-mama, it's not her fault she's a trouble magnet." Asami stated.

"*SIGH* I know that sweetheart but sometimes Magi-mama likes to prank people like your daddy does and then that causes her to get into a whole slew of trouble." Velvet replied.

"While here we are." Naruto said as they walked up to the door of the Hokage's office.

Naruto then proceeded to kick down said door and upon entering the room shouted something that he would instantly regret.

"HEY OLD HAG GUESS WHOS BACK!" Naruto shouted.

He was then punched in the face so hard he was sent through three walls.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOL!" Tsunade shouted as she approached the downed man.

"Damn Baa-chan your punches are still as strong as seven years ago huh." Naruto stated as he got up and proceeded to dust off his clothes.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted as she bum rushed him and almost hugged him to death not that death by suffocation of breasts was a bad way to go.

"No mean lady you need to stop or Daddy will die!" Asami's panicked voice called out. Let it be known that Naruto had taken her off of his shoulders before barging into the room.

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks as she heard those words. She turned around with Naruto still in her arms and looked at the little girl who was staring at her father with worry in her eyes while the woman she didn't know stood there with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Naruto who are they?" Tsunade asked as she set Naruto down.

"That would be one of my wives, Velvet Crowe, and that is my adorable sweet daddy's girl daughter, Asami Uzumaki-Crowe." NAruto stated once again with pride in his voice.

"So I'm now a grand godmother?" Tsunade asked excitedly.

"Yed, yes you are Baa-chan." Naruto said matter of factly.

Tsunade rushed over and picked up the little girl and held her tight.

"Naruto, office, now, Velvet you to." Tsunade said as she carried her Grand godchild into her office.

Naruto and Velvet both entered the office and sat down and watched as Tsunade was trying to get Asami to play with her.

"Alright I heard you say wives as in more than one so how many do you have?"Tsunade asked.

"I have five wives but the other four won't be here till later this month." Naruto said

"And why is that?"Tsunade questioned

"Because the author needs to find a way to introduce them into the story." Naruto stated.

"I see, and how did you all meet aww now that is a long story so get comfy. Oh and Asami I know you've been asking recently so this is the story of how I met your mothers." Naruto said.

" It all started after I gained the eternal mangekyo sharingan from Madara and I tried using Kamui…" Naruto started

 **Flashback Start**

"This is boring" was the thought of Naruto Uzumaki as he drifted through space and time watching as he saw himself do many different things.

In one world he was a godlike being that took on the world and won. (Everybody Has Darkness 10/10 would recommend)

In another he finds out he is the only son of a goddess who despises men. (Son Of The Huntress 10/10 would recommend)

In another . . . Well I think you get the picture.

So as he drifted between existence after existance he had one thought in mind.

"Why am I not godlike like so many of the other Naruto's that I see?" He asked himself.

" _ **Says the guy who has a primordial being sealed into his gut. You are plenty overpowered, I mean you did defeat me.**_ " a womanly voice said inside his mind.

"Oh hush up Kaguya we both know you were being possessed by that abomination Zetsu and that you didn't even have half of your true power" Naruto stated

" _ **Stop being so humble Naruto. You achieved something not many can say they achieved. Not only did you defeat me, you defeated Madara fucking Uchiha at full power. Some people in your world actually believe he was a god.**_ " Kaguya said

" Well I had help I didn't really do it alone." Naruto stated.

" _ **You're to humble Naruto.**_ " Kaguya said

"That may be true but can this conversation wait, I think I see the proverbial light at the end of the literal tunnel." Naruto said as he started to drift closer and closer to the light.

As he started to fall out of the literal tunnel of dimensions, the first thing Naruto noticed was that he was not on the ground but about ten feet above it. After landing the second thing he noticed was that he was in a circular room made completely out of stone. He saw at the top of said room in the middle of the ceiling there was a rod-iron grate.

"Hmm now where did . . ." Naruto never got to finish his sentence courtesy of a demon clawed hand grabbing his face.

"Hey soooo this arm of yours is cool and all but do you think you could like high I Don't know LET GO OF MY FACE" Naruto mumbled into the hand.

"My arm . . . Cool . . . This arm is nothing but a curse." The blackette replied as she let go of the strange man that had appeared in her cell. She turned her back to the strange man as she continued with her story, unaware of the mischievous grin on her new acquaintances face.

"This arm was a curse that was placed upon me by the man I how to ki . . ." Velvet never got to finish the sentence as she was suddenly spinning in circles.

The reason why. Simple Naruto had snuck up behind her as she was talking and suddenly wrapped his arms around her midsection, picked her up, and began to spin with her in his arms.

"You know . . . I just met you but you really need to lighten up. Let me guess someone wronged you in some way and you gained this 'cursed power to kill said person with it right?" Naruto asked the woman.

Said women kicked Naruto in the nuts. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on one's perception it had the intended effect of getting Naruto to let go, however she wasn't expecting for said man to grab her as he fell and land on top of her holding her to him tightly.

"Ya see now that was just uncalled for." Naruto said as he let go of Velvet and picked himself up off the ground and then hauling Velvet up to her feet.

"Why are you here?" Velvet asked/demanded to know.

"I have no clue honesty. I was fucking around with my new abilities and I suddenly was here due to a dimension rift I had created." Naruto said.

At that point in time a red haired woman appeared in the cell. She looked at the man strangely, wondering who he was and how he got here as she had seen no one but guards on her way into the prison. She shook her head as it matter not. She was here for one reason and one reason only.

"Velvet I am here to get you out but first I will test you and see if you are worthy to be taught by me during and after the escape." The woman said.

"Very well then. Shall we get started?" Velvet asked the woman.

In response the woman proceed to throw fireball after fireball at Velvet who proceeded to dodge the attacks all the while getting closer to her enemy. When she was close enough Velvet activated her cursed arm and started to attack. Velvet started with a low uppercut that was dodged. Velvet while in mid air rotated her about into a roundhouse kick that hit the woman in the face and sent her careening back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fight but can I get a name before you continue. Who are you and why are you testing Velvet?" Naruto asked the woman.

"My name is Seras and I am fighting Velvet to see if she i worthy of my training times." Seras responded. She then proceeded to run over to Velvet and tried to Fire Flicker her.

This failed when Velvet was quick to dodge and counter strike with a quick succession of kicks, punches and claws. All of which successfully hit Seras on the side of her body. Seras quickly jumped away sending more fireballs Velvets way who proceeded to dodge all but one of them which caught her on her right arm.

Velvet grit her teeth in pain but continued her charge and struck Seras with enough force to knock her into the wall.

"Enough. I have seen enough. I will train you and guide on the path you seek to follow." Seras said after getting up from the attack. She walked over to velvet and proceeded to heal her of her fresh wound.

"Ohh is it time to break out of here?" Naruto asked

"Who are you?" Seras asked

"Pardon my manners. My name is known far and wide to all people. I go by many names but the most recent would be the savior of humanity. Men want to be me, women want to be with me, I carry on the legacy as the great toad sage and super pervert. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Naruto shouted in his loudest voice.

Velvet and Seras both gave him blank looks.

"Whatever let's just get going" Velvet said

"Alright, both of you come stand next to me." Naruto said.

Again both girls stared at him this time with an incredulous look.

*The self-proclaimed super pervert wants me to stand next to him. Jeez this guy's an idiot* both girls thought at the same time.

"No" they both stated in unison.

"Aww come on I did say I carry the legacy of a super pervert not that I am one." Naruto stated in a depressed tone.

Velvet sighed and signaled Seras to stand next to the blond on his left while she stood to his right. Suddenly both felt an arm around their waist as they were pulled tightly to Naruto's chest.

"I thought you said you weren't a pervert" Seras said as she unsuccessfully struggled to get out of his grip.

Naruto didn't respond instead he focused as he closed his eyes and started to channel his chakra into them, activating his recently acquired eternal mangekyo sharingan (EMS for short). Velvet noticed the change as soon as he opened his eyes and gasped at the beautiful yet terrifying eyes that Naruto had suddenly gained.

"Susanoo" Naruto whispered.

 **Flashback End**

"And that is how I met two of my five wives, that is also how I met two of your mother's Asami." Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry it took so long for the update guys but I just started college and I was getting settled into my classes so I didn't quite have the time to write like I wanted but heres Chapter 2. So every two weeks now that i'm in college is what my schedule for updates is looking like sorry guys.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tales of Berseria**

 **Chapter 2**

"And that is how I met two of my five wives, that is also how I met two of your mother's Asami." Naruto said.

"And how did you meet the other three?" Tsunade asked as she continued to play with Asami.

"All in good time Tsunade, for now just listen to the story of me, my wives and the group we all were apart of." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded in response and waited for Naruto to continue but then Asami asked a question that no parent wanted their seven year old to ask.

"Hey daddy, where do babies come from?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'll tell you when you're older." Velvet responded.

"But I remember Magi-mama and Eli-mama talking about wanting to have babies with Naruto as well. Well more like Magi-mama saying that and Eli-mama agreeing." Asami replied

"Naruto, remind me to hit Magilou on her head for me." Velvet said

"Yes dear, now on with the prison escape." Naruto said.

 **Flashback Start**

"Susano" Naruto said as both Seras and Velvet gave him strange looks for what he said. That is until a large astral figured started to form around the three of them. First the rib cage started to form and then the arms and the head and finally the legs. After the figure was completely formed samurai armour started to mold to the figure. To top it off a sword formed at the waist of Naruto's creation.

"What is this?" Velvet asked.

"It's one of the abilities my eyes have. It's called Susano and it's a near indestructible armor that I can cast." Naruto replied.

He then proceeded to use the Susano to break the ceiling of Velvet's prison and climbed out. After clearing the hole he deactivated the Susano and he and the girls proceeded to the armor to gather the things they needed to escape, well the things Velvet needed to escape. Velvet then proceeded to pick up a strange sword that she had found.

"Is that Stormhowl?" Seres asked?

"Don't know, don't care. It's too big for me to carry so I won't be needing it." Velvet said

"What if I carry it then?" Naruto said as he took the sword from Velvet and stuck it to his back using his chakra.

"At least we aren't leaving a priceless artifact behind." Seres said.

"Let's keep moving." Velvet said and the other two people there nodded in agreement.

They kept moving through the prison battling a few exorcists here and there. Well more like slaughtering exorcists here and there. Velvet realized just how much of a boon Naruto really was as he literally shredded another exorcist in one hit with his Rasengan. As they continued they ran into a strange woman by the name of Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou also known as Magilou.

 **Flashback Interruption**

"So that's was the first time you met Magi-mama!?" Asami asked/yelled

"Yes Asami now don't interrupt your father again, that is rude not only to the people listening to the story but also to the people reading the story." Velvet said.

"Yes Mama" Asami replied.

 **Flashback Interruption Over**

"So you're the ones who woke me from my wonderful slumber. There I was sleeping like a babe when all of a sudden I hear a boom go off under me." Magilou said in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Well sorry we interrupted your beauty sleep." Naruto said

"You," Magilou said while pointing at him, " who are you, you're not a prisoner here so how did you get in here?" Magilou asked.

"Well since you asked I am th…" Naruto started but didn't get to finish courtesy of Velvet's foot in his crotch.

"No time for your introductions Naruto. Now… Magilou was it… help or get out of my way I don't care." Velvet said and she then walked away with Seres right behind her and Naruto limping behind them.

After another bout of fighting and proceeding towards the exit after causing a riot they came across a strange looking man dressed similar to that of a samurai. He saw the sword on Naruto's back and he ran over to Naruto and hugged him.

"You found Stormhowl, thank you so much. I have been looking everywhere for my sword where did you find it?" the man asked.

"Right downstairs." Naruto replied as he offered the man his sword

The man in front of Naruto recomposed himself and took the blade from Naruto.

"Thank you for returning my blade to me, I owe you one and a debt is never overlooked from the house of Rangetsu. I am Rokurou Rangetsu and I shall stay with you until my debt is considered paid." Rokurou said while bowing to Naruto.

"Well okay then. Magilou how much longer are you going to follow us without joining us." Naruto said as he looked at said blonde trying to hide behind a corner.

"Well don't you just take the fun out of everything Naruto." Magilou said as she walked up to the group.

"Well I don't know what you mean. I am the person who will have the most fun in this group." Naruto said in a very Magilou way.

"Oh we will get along just fine handsome." Magilou replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well that's good to know, I would definitely want to get along with a fine specimen such as yourself." Naruto said while having the same grin as Magilou.

"That's quite enough flirting you two, hurry up and move with us or stay behind, I don't care." Velvet said.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied with a faux salute

"Rokuro, can you fight with that blade?" Velvet asked said man as she started to walk through the fortress again.

"No, I can't use this sword for fighting, but if any of you have spare knives on them I could use those." Rokuro replied

"Here use these." Naruto said handing Rokuro two kunai for him to use.

After that it was a matter of going to the front door to get out of the prison and then stealing a ship to continue on with Velvet's quest for revenge was over. Of course the plan sounded simpler than it was. First they had to make it through the rest of the exorcists on the island, get through the riot that was occurring and possibly fight a praetor exorcist and his or her Malak's.

"Well we best gets moving." Naruto said

 **Two Hours Later**

"Are we there yet" Naruto asked once again.

"YES, YES WE FUCKING ARE" Velvet yelled at Naruto after his 2,017 time asking

"Fuck yes, I can't wait to get some fucking food I'm starving" Naruto said

"You should have grabbed something in the kitchen Naruto-kun" Magilou stated matter of factly.

"Yea yea Magi-chan." Naruto replied.

"You there, what are you doing here, you should be back in your cells" A blonde guy yelled.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Oscar Dragonia exorcist praetor, and who might you be." Oscar asked.

"Just the guy who will kick your ass." Naruto replied.

"What that's it, no grand introduction for him then?" Velvet asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well I mean if you want me to I could." Naruto said back to Velvet.

"No I think we are ok." Velvet said as she turned to face Oscar and the two Maleks he had summoned.

Velvet charged at Oscar while Naruto and Rokuro attacked the two Maleks. Of course Naruto dealt with his foe quite quickly with a Shunshin behind his opponent and shoved a Rasengan in the Malek's stomach as the Malek went to turn around.

Rokuro quickly dispatched his opponent as well with two quick, precise strikes that disarmed his foe, and then a quick Form Zero: Sunnder to finish his opponent off.

In the meantime Oscar and Velvet were in a dance of blades as Velvet went for a swallow kick that was quickly blocked by Oscar who proceeded to counter the attack with a straight pierce at Velvet.

Velvet dodged this attack by leaning back and placing her hands on the ground and rotating her body into that of a sweeping which Oscar proceeded to jump over. He then went for a downward slash but Velvet back handspring away, avoiding the strike and then she charged in and shoulder bashed Oscar into the wall.

At this point something started to happen to the Malek that Naruto had defeated. A dark cloud of smoke started to swirl around the Malek as it started to scream in pain.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"Daemonblight" Rokuro responded," Though I never thought I would see it on a Malek though." He finished.

"This is bad" Seras stated.

As she said this everyone looked over to where the Malek once was and what they found was a monster that was large it had two large velvet like wings, and a lot of sharp teeth. Its legs were long and and the end of each leg there were very sharp talons. It was copper in color as it growled at the group before it.

Naruto summed up everyone's thought with two very simple yet effective words.

"Well fuck." He said


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. I was going through college and not only that but I was having an extremely bad case of writer's block. I hope you all aren't to angry with me but here is the long awaited next chapter!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tales of Berseria**

 **Last time:**

"Daemonblight" Rokuro responded, "Though I never thought I would see it on a Malek though." He finished.

"This is bad" Seras stated.

As she said this everyone looked over to where the Malek once was and what they found was a monster that was large it had two large velvet like wings, and a lot of sharp teeth. Its legs were long and and the end of each leg there were very sharp talons. It was copper in color as it growled at the group before it.

Naruto summed up everyone's thought with two very simple yet effective words.

"Well fuck." He said

 **Present Time:**

"Well Velvet, you're the leader of this little band of Renegades how do you want to deal with this" Naruto asked as he looked over towards Velvet.

"Simple, we kill it" Velvet responded.

"I don't think it'll be that easy Velvet" Rokuro said.

"That's what you think, I could one shot that thing easily but it seems to want to fight it so I won't" Naruto said.

Everyone in the group stared at Naruto skeptically and then looked back at the dragon, they then looked at Naruto again and then gave him the your-crazy-if-you-think-you-can-face.

"Ignoring the crazy man there, let's get this over with" Velvet said as she then proceeded to charge at the dragon with her daemonblight arm blazing.

"I still fail to see how she thinks that arm is a curse when it is so badass" Naruto said as he watched Velvet use her arm to launch herself over the claws of the dragon when it swung at her. She then proceed to slash the dragon across the neck but it failed to do anything to the dragon. The dragon then proceed to try and stab a claw into Velvet who dodged last second. She then proceed with the dodge movement and turned it into a flying swallow kick that still failed to do anything. The dragon, annoyed at this point, slapped Velvet 30 feet through the wall of the prison that she just escaped from. The dragon followed and was about to stab Velvet when someone jumped in front of Velvet.

 **Seras POV:**

As I watched Velvet try to do some damage to the dragon I was attacked by the other Malek that was present. I dealt with him quick enough and watched as Velvet tried to slash the dragon's neck with her arm.

"Nothing she does will work on that thing, it's scales are to thick" I jumped as I heard that and turned around to see the strange man there. What was his name again? Naturo, Nature, ohhh that's right it was Naruto.

"Then maybe we should help her." I responded back and was about to move forward when Naruto caught me by the arm.

"No not yet, she's to cocky and needs to learn she can't beat everything that comes her way, that's the only reason I haven't joined her fight yet. I told the same thing to Rokuro a little bit ago and he agreed." Naruto said.

"Well be that as it may I refuse to let her die!" I shouted as I saw Velvet go flying through the wall of the prison. I shook Naruto's arm off and ran as fast as I could. I saw the dragon's claw coming down on Velvet and jumped in front of the claw in order to save the one she believed would save the world.

As I was in front of the claw I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain that was to come, and the pain came just in a different way then I expected. I felt my feet lift off the ground as I was shoved to the right and I could feel my shoulder dislocate as I impacted on the floor.

I opened my eyes to find an incredible sight in front of me. There he was, Naruto was standing there bathed in a coat of golden flames. (I refuse to describe something when we all know what it looks like, but if you don't look up Naruto and Kurama cloak on Yahoo search and you'll see it.) He was holding the claw in one hand and then looked at me.

"I won't let her die either for she is a precious person to me and I never let anything hurt my precious people" Naruto said.

 **Third Person:**

After Naruto had said those words he used the hold he had on the dragon's claw and threw the dragon into the harbor right outside the prison. Everyone stared wide eyed at what had just happened. All was silent for a full minute until the dragon came roaring out of the water.

"Hey you overgrown lizard, why don't you shut up and fight me already!" Naruto shouted his challenge to the dragon, which roared back at him and started to charge his fire breath to use.

"Ohh no you don't" Naruto said as he ran at the dragon with blinding speed and proceeded to uppercut the dragon's mouth shut. He then started to beat the dragon around the harbor.

 **Dragon's POV:**

All I know was that this human with the golden cloak was very annoying with all the shouting that he did. That was only salt on the wound however. Did this human not know how long it would take to clean out all of my scales from the salt water of the ocean. I am a FIRE dragon for a reason, not a water dragon. I then decided to use my breath weapon and end this quickly. That is until the annoying human uppercutted me and I actually felt pain. I then proceed to get thrown around the harbor with punches and kicks from this insignificant human. I decided then and there that that was enough of that so I roared as loud as possible and managed to push the insufferable human back. I started to fla my wings in the hopes it would blow the human away. The human laughed and shouted something to me.

 **Third Person:**

The dragon started flapping its wings to generate a large amount of wind. Unfortunately for the dragon naruto was a master wind user and he vocalized this for the dragon to hear.

"HAHA THANKS YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD I NEEDED SOME WIND!" Naruto shouted. He then made a couple hand signs before he used his chakra to saturate the wind the dragon was using against him and changed into many different bullets of air.

"Air bullets" Naruto said as he also generated and shot bullets of air out of his mouth.

The next thing the dragon knew was pain. A great amount of pain as 50 air bullets rocketed into him.

At this point in time Seras had relocated her shoulder and was helping Velvet out of the prison and the both watched in puzzlement as the wind itself seemed to pelt the dragon.

"What is happening right now?" Velvet asked Seras, who had no answer for her.

"That would be a product of one of the jutsu that I can use." Naruto said as he appeared in front of them.

Both Seras and Velvet glared at him.

"I thought you said you could one shot that thing?" Velvet said rather cockily thinking that he couldn't actually pull it off.

"Ohh I'm just thinking of which jutsu to use to do it. I think I'll go with the rasenshuriken." Naruto said.

As he said this two arms started to grow out of his back made of his chakra. He started to create the Rasengan and bothe Seras andVelvet watched as a spiraling ball of blue energy started to grow in his hand. Then they were even more surprised as a howling started to pick up originating from the basketball sized sphere in naruto's hand. Then four blades of wind were created around the ball.

"What are you going to do with that?" Velvet asked.

Naruto just grinned and drew back his arm and let the sphere fly at the dragon.

When the sphere hit the dragon everyone's jaws were on the floor as the dragon was engulfed in a sphere of winded that shredded it at the microscopic level. The blow back was also extremely hard for the people there to withstand so Naruto created a chakra barrier that protected his group from any harm. This of course included Rokuro who was keeping Oscar busy so that naruto and Velvet could deal with the dragon. (Sorry I keep forgetting about rokuro) He grabbed Rokuro with his chakra arm and pulled him behind the barrier.

Oscar went flying into the water as a stray wind blade sliced him across one of his eyes.

The jutsu died down and the whole crew could only stare in wonder at the aftermath of Naruto's attack. A 15 foot crater was left and that was all that was there. None of the dragon that had been there previously existed anymore. Its like its existence was wiped completely off the face of the earth.

"Well that was fun, but we should probably get on a ship and leave now." Naruto said and everyone nodded as they came out of there states of shock.

By the time the guards got to the scene of the battle after quilling the riot they were already to late. A ship had already escaped and there was nothing they could do about it.


End file.
